When Slytherins beat Gryffindors
by HarmonyAlways
Summary: The members of the staff at Hogwarts take a peek at their student's conversation... They are more than surprised at their topic of conversation... And why is Hermione Granger so quite? Post war... Voldy's dead... Almost everyone survives...
1. Chapter 1

_**This takes place after the war, Voldy's dead... Almost everyone survives... The students return for their education at Hogwarts... The staff members are relaxing in the staffroom...**_

 _ **I'm going to make this a two-shot... Tell me if I should continue...**_

 _ **Note: The bold texted writing occurs in the dormitory whereas the normal one occurs in the staffroom...**_

 _ **Alas! I do not own Harry Potter...**_

* * *

"Severus, why don't we entertain ourselves by taking a look at your student's activities at the moment? I assume it will be quite entertaining", McGonagall casually challenged Snape.

"But Minerva, the whole staffroom knows about my snakes' usual activities. I have a better idea", sneered Snape with his eyes filled with mirth.

Flithwick walked towards his colleagues and sat down beside McGonagall.

"Oh Severus, do enlighten us all with your idea."

Sprout started distributing Butterbeer bottles around and took a seat on the other side of Minerva.

"Well, I was thinking, considering how entertaining Minerva finds taking tiny privileges of sneaking on student's life, we take a peek within Gryffindor Girl's dormitory."

"But Severus, that would be crude."

"Why Minerva? Are you under the impression that your cubs are… up to something?"

Minerva wanted to hex the smirk off Snape's face. She pointed her wand towards a wall of the staffroom.

 _"Muéstrame"_

Suddenly, a large screen appeared showing the Gryffindor Girl's dormitory. All the Professors watched the screen.

 _ **Hermione was sitting on her bed with a book in her hand and absentmindedly stroking Crookshanks on her lap. Ginny and Luna were sitting cross-legged on the floor near her bed facing Parvati, Lavender and Hannah. Luna and Hannah, though belonging to different houses, were seen in frequent company of these Gryffindors. They seemed to be engrossed in conversation.**_

 _ **"Yes, I agree. Gryffindor guys can't beat the Slytherins at this."**_

Ginny's statement tweaked up Snape's and Minerva's interest and the staff tried to hear with rapt attention.

 _ **"My vote goes to Malfoy. You gotta hand it to that guy. Especially his hair…"**_

 _ **"I agree Par, but Blaise is more muscular… and his smile can send shivers!"**_

 _ **"Zabini? I've heard he can hold it for an hour!"**_

 _ **"Yes, the nargles surrounding his equipment are infected… I advised him to apply mushroom paste, but I don't think he took me seriously.."**_

 _ **The girls burst out laughing at Luna's antics.**_

The staffroom went completely quite. They wanted to hear more. Minerva was fuming and blushing at the same time where as Snape had a smug expression.

 _ **"I've always wondered how it would feel to be taken by Draco Malfoy against a wall…"**_

 _ **"It can't beat being shagged on the floor by Nott… I swear he's part jaguar!"**_

 _ **"And you would know that how exactly Lav?"**_

 _ **"Well… He has a reputation..."**_

 _ **"I wish our Lions had some of their passion. They are good at nothing but being awkward… They think we're made of glass!"**_

 _ **"Luna, what have your nargles done to our guys?"**_

 _ **Again the room was filled with laughter.**_

Snape turned towards McGonagall.

"Minerva, your Gryffindor's seem to be quite aware about my snakes. Though I've noticed Miss Granger being awfully quiet. It surprises me…"

"Well, I think she has no interest in lowering herself to that level. I know her pretty well to assume that she is not of the same opinion." McGonagall said haughtily.

 _ **Ginny seemed to have realized Hermione's presence.**_

 _ **"Hermione, don't you have anything to say? Don't you think Slytherins do it better?"**_

 _ **Hermione just turned a page of her book and didn't look up."**_

 _ **"Well Ginny, I do agree that Slytherins have a higher sex appeal. They are explicitly suitable for fooling around and one night stands."**_

Snape's smirk reached to a different level before it died down by what Hermione said next.

 _ **"But that's all they are good at. They are not keepers… They are the type you fuck… Gryffindors make love…"**_

This seemed to bring a smile on McGonagall's face.

 _ **"C'mon 'Mione, you've never fantasized about a Slytherin?"**_

 _ **"Yes… but not 'a' Slytherin… I've only considered 'the' Slytherin…"**_

 _ **"Which boy are you talking about?"**_

 _ **"Oh please! Boy? I only think a man can provide me pleasure…"**_

 _ **"Who?"**_

Butterbeer glasses shattered on the floor when Hermione Granger casually turned another page of her book and replied…

 _ **"Severus Snape, of course…."**_

* * *

 **A/N: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee Review...**

 ***"Muéstrame" means show me..**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you Lady Seiryu, Karli1252, GHIM, shreyashisaha.13, SeraphinaAngel, Demonicca and guests. Your reviews were encouraging... Please review...**_

 _ **Note: The bold texted writing occurs in the dormitory whereas the normal one occurs in the staffroom...**_

 _ **Alas! I do not own Harry Potter...**_

* * *

 _ *****Previous chapter*****_

Butterbeer glasses shattered on the floor when Hermione Granger casually turned another page of her book and replied…

 _ **"Severus Snape, of course…."**_

* * *

 _ **"Well, I can't say I'm surprised. You were always way ahead of your years... And he does have a dark sex appeal going for him."**_

 _ **"Yes, he is quite handsome... He just needs a proper hair conditioner..."**_

 _ **"But Gosh, his voice! Each syllable just oozes sex... His silky voice seems like a caress to the body..."**_

 _ **"I agree. Professor Snape has to just say 'come' and the girl has no choice but to come... hard..."**_

 _ **"The most common fantasy would be a detention..."**_

 _ **"Yes, I fantasized about him bending me over his desk for a quick shag.."**_

 _ **"Or maybe against a dungeon wall... What about you Hermione?"**_

 _ **Hermione snorted at that statement and shut the book she had been reading after carefully placing a bookmark. She put the book on her table and lay down on her bed facing the ceiling.**_

 _ **"Well, my fantasies beg to differ. Professor Snape doesn't do a 'quick shag'. He's not some hormone driven adolescent. That's not his style. What he does is possess, captivate and enchant the body. He can turn the body inside out just by feather light touches. He will start with a peck on the lips which will escalate to lingering kisses. Then he will invade the mouth with his usually snarky tongue and explore every corner of your mouth.**_

 _ **He won't 'take' you against a wall or bend you over his desk for a quick fuck. He takes his time, maintaining his torturous slow pace. He uses the subtle touches and exact art of seduction. He will take you to his room where the beauty of the softly simmering candles with its lingering scents will bewitch your mind. He will take you to his bed and take his time to divest you of your clothing. Each unfastened button will follow with a kiss on the revealed skin. Each kiss will follow with a lick with his delectable tongue. He will take in your uncovered form with his deep appreciative gaze and caress your body with his obsidian black eyes. He will mark you with love marks which will be impossible to hide. Every time you undress, they will remind you where his mouth had been. He will lick, kiss and bite every possible inch of your skin, ensnaring your mind. He will tease you with his talented hands all around your sex. He will not touch your bundle of nerves until you are almost at the verge of tears. His one kiss at your clit will elicit such colourful words from your vocabulary that it will make the women of Knockturn alley blush. He will use his two long tantalizing fingers and plunge it inside you as deep as possible, which will be enough to send you over the edge. He will patiently wait for you to recover then start tormenting you again with his devouring of your body. Then finally, he will get on top of you and place his manhood at your entrance. He will take his time entering, inch by inch, till there's no more of him left to push in. Then at a slow punishing pace, start moving inside you. And then...**_

 _ **Well, I never actually find out because I finish by this time..."**_

There was pin drop silence in both the rooms. McGonagall's eyes almost popped out of her head and Filius's jaw was stuck to the floor. Pomona seemed petrified and Snape's face could be mistaken for a tomato.

 _ **Ginny got to her feet followed by Lavender, Parvati and Hannah.**_

 _ **"I.. I need to... go.. visit the washroom. Bye.."**_

 _ **"Yes, does anyone know the password to the prefect's bathroom?"**_

 _ **"I know... But I have to go there... Bye 'Mione... Luna.."**_

 _ **The four girls rushed out of the room leaving Hermione and Luna.**_

Back in the staffroom, Minerva McGonagall rush out of the room. Flitwick vanished the shattered glass contents off the floor and followed the rest of the teachers out of the room. Severus Snape remained immobile on his seat during all this. Slowly, he retrieved his wand and was about to close the screen when Luna spoke.

 _ **"Hermione, do you think you'll ever be able to find out the end of that fantasy?"**_

 _ **Hermione turned and stared straight at Snape's shocked eyes with her own mischief-glinted ones.**_

 _ **"Oh, I'm sure I'll find out one day..."**_

* * *

 **A/N: Please please please review... Let me know if i should continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you Lady Seiryu, Karli1252, GHIM, shreyashisaha.13, SeraphinaAngel, Demonicca, TequilaNervous, Onyx Obsidian, Snapespheoniks, MHS1986, bookish-rebel, Odaxelagnia13, corie.f, mini pony lover, Suzululu4moe, laurashley11, Snapesbloodredneko, Mikailah, LaTishaSnapeMalfoy29, tlc125, PeachSchappes, siriusbarks, TansyLofts, anon, villafoo, granger-slytherinboys, , Auroras**_ _ **Jenkins, dem bones and guests. Your reviews were encouraging... I'm continuing this only for you people... Please review...**_

 _ **Note: The bold texted writing occurs in the dormitory whereas the normal one occurs in the staffroom...**_

 _ **Alas! I do not own Harry Potter...**_

* * *

 _ *****Previous chapter*****_

 _ **"Hermione, do you think you'll ever be able to find out the end of that fantasy?"**_

 _ **Hermione turned and stared straight at Snape's shocked eyes with her own mischief-glinted ones.**_

 _ **"Oh, I'm sure I'll find out one day..."**_

* * *

"Good morning everyone! Hello there Minerva, you look like you didn't get enough sleep. Do you need a dreamless sleep potion?"

"Thank you Horace, but no. It's nothing really..."

"Alright, but if you need, I'll be more than happy to brew some for you. Now, what did I miss last night? Anything interesting happened while I was out of station?"

"No, nothing much... Just us teachers.. Talking..."

"Hey there Flithwick! Sinistra and Pomona, both of you look lovely today. Everyone seems to be present. Where's Severus?"

"We don't know, haven't seem him all morning..."

"Well, I'm sure he's busy terrorizing the student body somewhere. Even though it's a holiday. Let me tell you, that chap needs to get laid!"

"Horace!"

"Sorry Minerva, but it's true. He's just 38. He needs to live a little. Anyway, let's have some fun. I know just the thing..."

Slughorn pointed his wand towards a wall and a screen showing the the Slytherin common room appeared.

 _ **Draco Malfoy was lying on a couch with bloodshot eyes and unruly hair. Theodore Nott was dozing on an armchair and drooling. Blaise Zabini was sprawled out on a rug with goofy smile and bruised lips. Just then, Marcus Flint burst into the room.**_

 _ **"Guys, you won't believe what happened last night in the dark corridor outside the Gryffindor common room."**_

 _ **The three boys shook their heads to wake up properly and asked him to continue.**_

 _ **"Well, Hannah Abott, the Hufflepuff prefect, dragged Neville Longbottom by his collar to the corridor and was heard saying, I quote, 'If you don't fuck me against that wall right now, I'm going to beg Malfoy to do it'."**_

 _ **Draco just smiled. Flint looked towards them with a bewildered expression.**_

 _ **"What happened to you lot? You look like you've been digging the whole Quidditch pitch!"**_

 _ **"Well, Ginny Weasley tied me up and dragged me to the prefect's bathroom. Then she commanded me to shag her senseless. So, I did her, on top of towels laid on the floor... Then the pool... Then on a sink..."**_

 _ **"Oo.. Kinky. I was pounced on by Parvati Patil on my way to the Astronomy tower. Let me tell you Draco, you'll start appreciating yoga if you saw what she could do."**_

 _ **"That's not even half as kinky as what I did last night. I was kidnapped and taken to the room of requirements where Luna Lovegood applied some paste on my dick while Lavender Brown sat on my face. Then I took them both, repeatedly, on the bed and the cold marble floor. I really need to know what that paste was..."**_

 _ **"What about you Flint? Had any fun last night?"**_

 _ **"I took matters into my own hands."**_

 _ **"So, wanked in the shower thinking about Parkinson?"**_

 _ **"Nope. The Gryffindor Princess, Hermione Granger."**_

 _ **"Oh yes... Granger. I wish I could get my hands on her."**_

 _ **"Yes Draco, we know you've been pinning after Granger since 4th year. I've got to admit, she's got the perfect arse."**_

 _ **"Not to forget, her perfect set of tits. Makes me want to bury my face in them."**_

 _ **"And her gorgeous curls."**_

 _ **"Dude, her curls? Are you gay or something?"**_

 _ **"No. It just looks great enough to grab onto other than her arse while shagging."**_

 _ **"If she's half as fiery in bed as she is in normal life, I'll agree to sever off a testicle to have one time with her."**_

 _ **"I can't believe she's still a virgin after staying in a tent with Potter and Weasley for a year. Not to mention that Weasley left at one point. Potter has to be gay."**_

 _ **"And how exactly do you know she's a virgin, Draco?"**_

 _ **"I kinda cast a diagnostic spell towards her in the library... Just outta curiosity.."**_

 _ **"Stalk much?"**_

 _ **"Shut it Zabini. I've caught you ogling at her while touching yourself during Arithmancy."**_

 _ **"How can I forget? You threatened to rip my balls off if I laid a finger on her that day."**_

 _ **"Do you think she has a boyfriend?"**_

 _ **"Nah, she's always in the library."**_

 _ **"By the way, why were you thinking about her last night?"**_

 _ **"Give it a rest Draco. She'll never be yours. Stop acting so possessive about her. Anyway,last night I saw her exit her common room and walk towards the dungeons, so I asked to escort her. Hence the necessity to wank."**_

 _ **"Where was she going?"**_

 _ **"To Snape's classroom. Said she had a detention."**_

Minerva was fidgeting uncomfortably at her seat, Slughorn had an amused blush on his cheeks and the rest of the staffroom were trying to avoid each others gaze.

 _ **"I so wish I were Snape. I would have put that mouth of hers to better use."**_

 _ **"I would bend her over the desk and take her like there's no tomorrow."**_

 _ **"I would fuck her against the storeroom cupboard."**_

 _ **"That's kinda uncomfortable..."**_

 _ **"I guess... But I would love to hear her scream surpass the sound of falling glass jars and vials."**_

 _ **"Yeah, how about when she's concentrating while brewing a potion? Do you think I'll be able to distract her if i'm balls deep inside her?"**_

 _ **The four boys laughed at the comment. Slowly, Nott stood up and stretched.**_

 _ **"Guys, enough. My dick might fall off if I have to wank in 24 hours. Let's go get something to eat. I'm famished."**_

 _ **"Sod off Nott."**_

 _ **"Guys, let's go. I'm hungry too. Last night has left me with zero energy. Maybe I'll ask Professor Slughorn for a strengthening potion."**_

 _ **With that, the four boys left the common room and Slughorn closed the screen, red on the face.**_

"We need to find another form of entertainment."

"I agree."

Just then the staffroom door opened and Severus Snape stepped in. His hair was a mess, his clothes were disheveled and he seemed to have cast a glamour charm on his lips and neck.

"Horace, I need the password for your potion ingredients storage room."

"Severus my boy! Sure! The password is pineapple. But, what are you brewing?"

The whole staffroom turned quiet as the door closed after Snape left after stating...

"A strengthening potion."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'll write another chapter if I get enough positive reviews... Maybe one regarding what exactly happened last night? ;-)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_*****TEASER*****_

 _ **THIS IS WHAT YOU'LL MISS IF I DON'T GET MORE NUMBER OF REVIEWS THAN THE NUMBER OF FOLLOWERS!**_

* * *

"Usedinwolfsbane."

"Pardon..."

"Used in wolfs... WOLFSbane."

"Continue..."

"umm... A.."

"Miss Granger."

"Am... am."

" _MISS GRANGER!_ I asked you to state the twelve uses of dragon blood, not impersonate a toddler trying to read a potions textbook."

"Well, forgive me _PROFESSOR_ , but it's rather difficult to form rational thoughts when your potion teacher's face is in between your thighs and his nose is buried in your pussy!"

"Miss Granger, are you suggesting that I _stop_?"

"Wolfsbane! Amortentia! Veritaserum! Blood-replenishing Potion! Calming Draught, Doxycide, DITTANY! Pepper-up... oven cleaner... spot remover... ever... everlasting ink!... felix..

Felix!

 **FEEEEELIX FELICIIIIIIIS!"**

* * *

 _ **A/N: I need Reviews...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Firstly, Karli1252, and 3 anonymous guests, I had no intention of extending this story. It was originally twoshot and I had run out of ideas. Secondly, when I posted the TEASER, the review count was 53 and followers were 62, so I predicted that it'll easily surpass the limit. And since this fiction seems to be liked by everyone, I assumed that I'll easily get the reviews. I have written other stories and never demanded reviews because I DO write for myself. But this story was a public demand. So, me demanding reviews is justified because THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A TWOSHOT. SO, DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT...**_

 _ **Thank you Lady Seiryu, GHIM, shreyashisaha.13, SeraphinaAngel, Demonicca, TequilaNervous, Onyx Obsidian, Snapespheoniks, MHS1986, bookish-rebel, Odaxelagnia13, corie.f, mini pony lover, Suzululu4moe, laurashley11, Snapesbloodredneko, Mikailah, LaTishaSnapeMalfoy29, tlc125, PeachSchappes, siriusbarks, TansyLofts, anon, villafoo, granger-slytherinboys, , Auroras**_ _ **Jenkins, dem bones, adavi821, Mari SF, hoboman67, Amarenima Redwood, RoseHana, Pinup95, Pleadingadult, Soulless Huntress, Bubblegum, JarOdirt and guests. Your reviews were encouraging... Lots of love for you... I'M CONTINUING THIS FICTION ONLY FOR YOU GUYS... Please review...(This is called "requesting" for reviews, not demanding)...**_

 _ **Btw, Soulless Huntress, I just made up the uses... I didn't actually know the 12 uses of dragon blood...**_

 _ **I do not own Harry Potter...**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy had been wondering the Halls, lost in his thoughts...

 _'Granger, Granger... Wherefore art thou Granger...Fuck! What is wrong with me?! Alright, I'm officially doomed. I really need to get laid tonight...'_

Suddenly, Draco was put under a body-binding curse and his vision was blurred.

"What the... Who is this? Unhand me this instant!"

He could feel himself being dragged by the collar by someone. After sometime, they stopped and the curse was lifted.

"Weaslette?!"

"Listen Malfoy, you have two options... One, you fuck me right now till I almost lose my voice. Or two, you disagree to the first option and I tell Hermione that you've been lusting after her since eternity!"

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Yes... So, what will it be?"

"So, you think your chamber can handle my basilisk?"

"I don't need your foreplay, I'm already dripping because of Hermione."

"WHAT?"

"Just stick it in, will ya?"

"Alright, alright! Hmmm... I must say Weaslette, you're tighter than I imagined!"

"Are you telling me that you imagined doing this with me?"

"In your dreams!"

"Just Shut up and fuck me..."

"Whatever the lady wants..."

* * *

"Neville!"

"Hi! I was looking for you... Ha..Hannah, where are we going?"

"To the nearest dark corridor.."

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm damn horny right now. So, help me by God, if you don't fuck me against that wall right now, I'm going to beg Malfoy to do it!"

"Ookaayy, you're kinda scaring me... Oh! Damn you are so wet!"

"I want that Gryffindor sword inside me right now!"

"I don't know what you girls do during your girl time, but I hope you do it more often."

"You have no idea... YEESSSS!

* * *

"Who's there?"

Suddenly, Nott felt himself pushed against the wall as a soft pair of lips attacked his.

"Mmmm... Hello, I'm Thedore Nott!"

"Parvati Patil!"

"Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you. Please don't mind me. Do continue what you were doing and inform me as to what I may do to help you."

"For starters, you could rip off my knickers..."

"My pleasure..."

* * *

Blaise Zabini slowly opened his eyes and found a nice pair of round arse cheeks inches away from his face. The last thing he remembered was being hit on the head while walking down the stairs and now he felt himself lying on a soft surface, naked.

"Umm... Excuse me, where exactly am I? Don't get me wrong, I don't mind getting hit on the head if it means I get to wake up to this..."

The owner of the said ass got up from her position and faced him.

"Hey, I'm Lavender and this is Luna." Lavender pointed towards the other girl.

Zabini took in his surroundings. They seemed to me in a small cozy room on a large four poster bed. The two lovely girls were taking off their clothes at a hurried pace. The one named Luna finished undressing and started rubbing some white paste on his dick which sprung to life. Zabini pinched himself to confirm that he wasn't dreaming. _Well, what the heck..._

"So, how may I help you ladies?"

* * *

Knock Knock

"Enter"

"Good evening, Professor..."

"Miss Granger. I assume you received my note."

"Yes."

In two strides, Snape had Hermione pressed against the door with his body trapping her in between. He grasped her wrists and pinned them over her head and brought his lips deliciously near her ear.

"I will give you one chance Miss Granger, to avoid this" he pressed his body more tightly against her "detention."

Hermione gasped and felt heat pool within her belly. She wanted to rub herself against him for friction but he stepped back from her, keeping a two feet distance in between.

"I'm going to count to three, there will not be a four. ****** "If you wish to leave untouched, which is highly recommended, I advise you to step out the door and pretend this never happened. But, after I finish the count, I'll lock the door in such a way that even Merlin wouldn't be able to bring down the wards till morning, by which time I'll carry out every aspect of your fantasy and include a few of my own."

Hermione stood still, not daring to even breathe lest the possibility of fulfilling her desires be taken away from her.

"One… Two…"

Hermione boldly reached towards him and finished the count for him.

"Three"

Within seconds his lips crashed on hers in a dominating kiss and his hands tangled in her hair. Hermione could hear the locks on the door click into place and wards being erected. The next moment he ended the kiss and she felt the absence of his lips immensely. He walked over to his desk and sat on the chair behind it. He patted the surface in front of him on the desk. "Sit."

Hermione did as told and sat on the desk facing him with her legs hanging over the edge of the desk. Snape swiftly divested her off her shoes and socks. He slowly traced his fingertips from her toes to her knees. Suddenly, he grasped her knees firmly and yanked her legs apart. Hermione let out a surprised shriek.

"Miss Granger, I require your full attention. After all, this is supposed to be your detention…"

He caressed her thighs sensually, heading towards her heat. Hermione let out a desperate moan as he reached for her knickers and moved it aside.

"State the twelve uses of dragon blood."

"Wh..What?"

"I said state the twelve uses of dragon blood."

"Used in wolfs... WOLFSbane."

"Continue..."

"umm... A.."

"Miss Granger."

"Am... am."

"MISS GRANGER! I asked you to state the twelve uses of dragon blood, not impersonate a toddler trying to read a potions textbook."

"Well, forgive me PROFESSOR, but it's rather difficult to form rational thoughts when your potion teacher's face is in between your thighs and his nose is buried in your pussy!"

"Miss Granger, are you suggesting that I stop?"

"Wolfsbane! Amortentia! Veritaserum! Blood-replenishing Potion! Calming Draught, Doxycide, DITTANY! Pepper-up... oven cleaner... spot remover... ever... everlasting ink!... felix..

Felix!

 **FEEEEELIX FELICIIIIIIIS!"**

Hermione calmed down from her orgasm and looked towards her Potions Professor. His mouth was glistening with her juices. Her breath caught in her throat. He smirked and licked his lips.

"Now Miss Granger, I want you to be punished thoroughly for all the mischief you have conducted during your years at Hogwarts. Let'd relive a few memories, shall we?"

With that he took her across his lap, lifted her skirt up and pulled her knickers down to her knees. He caressed her arse cheeks with one hand while holding her securely with the other.

"Who set fire on my robes in your 1st year?"

"M..Me."

 _SMACK!_

Hermione squealed as she felt a slight tingling on her left butt cheek.

"Hmmm... Who stole ingredients from my private stores in the 2nd year?"

"I did."

 _Smack!_ She could feel her right cheek this time.

"Who, along with her two dunderhead friends, stunned me in the 3rd year?"

"mEEE!"

This time the slap came while she answered. Her core was already dripping again with arousal.

"Please Sir."

"But we have four more years to go Miss Granger..."

He reached in between her legs and started rubbing her clit mercilessly. Suddenly, he plunges two fingers inside her and she screams out loud. He withdraws his fingers abruptly when he feels a thin barrier inside. He pulls her underwear in place and shifts her in his arms to make her stand with him.

"You're a virgin?"

"Umm... yes..."

"But, what you said... the way you imagined..."

"Well, I read a lot.. And not everything is related to the syllabus... I read a few eroticas and they helped me fantasize..."

"Of course you did..."

She was biting her lower lip nervously. He placed his palm on her cheek and tugged her lips with his thumb to release her lips.

"Hermione... You don't have to continue this... I had assumed that you were experienced. I'm sorry if I hurt you..."

Hermione silenced him with her lips. He took the hint and bent down to carry her over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?"

"To my bed. I'm going to, in your words, 'possess, captivate and enchant' your body."

"What about my detention, Professor?"

"We have the whole night, Miss Granger..."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ok, I'm being honest here... I am no good in writing smut... I use the sex for humour... But I promise the next chapter will be complete HG/SS smut... I just need time to write it properly because I fear I'll disappoint. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it... Please Review...**_

 _ ****It's a dialogue by Hans Gruber in Die Hard... Just couldn't resist.. ;-) Love you Alan Rickman... :-***_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the late update... Was helping a very pregnant friend with her new apartment. She's the one who helped me write this last chapter. So, thank you SxySnape :-* This is for you...**_

 _ **Useful Advice: NEVER ask an eight months pregnant woman to help you write about sex unless you are ready to risk your life. I avoided death because I promised to dedicate the chapter to her... So, here goes... **_

_**Hope you enjoy... Please do review... I had to tolerate a hormonal whale for this, I deserve the reviews!**_

 _ **I do not own Harry Potter...**_

* * *

Hermione found herself in a softly lit room with a huge four-poster bed. The sheets were cream colored and seemed silky. Before she could explore the room with her eyes, she was pushed against the bedroom door.

"Last chance Hermione... "

His silky voice near her ear sent delicious shivers down her spine.

"Please Professor..."

"It's Severus... That's the name I want you to scream when I'll be deep inside you..."

With that, his lips came crashing down on hers. Severus pushed his body against her and she could make out the evidence of his arousal. His hand tightened around her waist while the other one was tangled in her hair. Slowly he pulled away from the kiss, stepping away from her. They stared at each other, their eyes filled with lust.

Severus reached for his cravat, taking it off and tossing it away. He started unbuttoning his coat while Hermione stood motionless, her eyes following his actions. His coat was followed by his shirt and Hermione eyed his naked torso hungrily.

He wasn't heavily muscular, but had a toned torso. Hermione was following his happy trail of black from his navel which disappeared in his trousers when he held out his hand. She placed her hand in his and he led her towards the bed. They stood at the edge of the bed when he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her lips. Hermione responded by grabbing his head and pushing her tongue inside his mouth. Severus left her lips and showered kisses on her neck while unbuttoning her shirt. Her skirt went next and Hermione felt self conscious standing in only her light blue undergarments.

"You're beautiful. Don't ever doubt that."

Severus cupped her bum, grinding his hips against her. He bit the base of her neck then soothed it with his tongue.

"Severus... Please..."

"Lay down on the bed..."

Hermione laid on the bed, her eyes never leaving his.

"Spread your legs for me Hermione. I want to see how wet you've made your knickers."

She did as told and sure, there was a darkened patch on the core of her panties. Severus tore his eyes from hers and took in the sight in front of her. He licked his lips and stepped forward, kneeling between her legs.

"It's a good thing I skipped dessert today. You look absolutely edible."

Hermione blushed a deep red as Severus folded his arms on his chest, giving her a stern gaze.

" _Miss Granger... Take... Off... Your... Bra_..."

Each word oozed of sex and she found herself getting more turned on. She took off her bra and tossed it away. The intensity of his gaze at her ample breasts made her blush travel further down her neck. He reached out for them and stroked the underside of her breasts, cupping them gently. His thumbs made tantalizing patterns on her skin and her nipples hardened under his ministrations.

Severus bent down and started attacking her breasts with kisses. He mercilessly sucked and nibbled her nipples while Hermione filled the room with her moaning. She would have given moaning myrtle a run for her money.

Severus skimmed his hand all over her torso and was now heading southwards towards her panties

"This insufferable piece of garment is proving to be a nuisance. Take them off... _Now_."

Hermione was feeling loose limbed which made him impatient.

"Your incompetence to follow instructions will not be tolerated _Miss Granger_. I hope you're not overly fond of these."

A sound of tearing was heard as he ripped off the offending fabric. He gaped at her pink, wet folds and softly blew on them. His hot breath made her squirm and he wrapped his arms around her thighs to steady her. He then started peppering soft kisses from her knee up her thigh. As he reached her core, he skipped the part where she wanted him most and licked her other thigh.

Hermione let out a growl and grabbed his hair, pushing him towards her centre. Severus licked her folds and sucked on her button of nerves as he inserted a single finger inside her. Soon, he could feel her tightening around his finger, so he added another digit.

"Severus! I can't... It's..."

"Shhh... Let go..."

"SEVERUS!"

With that, Hermione was driven over the edge. She almost ripped a chunk of his hair off and screamed as waves of pleasure hit through her. Severus continued licking and sucking as she came down from her high. He looked up and stared into her eyes, smirking.

"Now, how about you state the ingredients used to make Polyjuice Potion?"

"WHAT? NO! I want you inside _**NOW**_!"

"Patience is a virtue, Miss Granger."

"Please..."

"What do you want?"

"Touch me..."

"I am touching you..." He patted her thigh.

" _OH FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! WILL YOU FUCK ME ALREADY!_ "

"Now now _Miss Granger._.. There's no need for such language..."

" _I SWEAR SEVERUS, IF YOU DON'T STICK YOUR DICK INTO ME RIGHT NOW, I'LL HEX YOU TILL NEXT SUNDAY..._ "

"You don't scare me..."

"FINE! I'll go ask _Sirius Black_ to bang me against a wall while his mother shouts profanities at us. At least he will..."

"You insolent witch!"

Severus grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. With an impressive display of wandless magic, he vanished the rest of his clothes and muttered a contraceptive spell. He attacked her lips and plunged his tongue in her mouth while settling between her legs. Hermione found out that the rumour about men having big noses was more than true in case of her potions Professor. Slowly, his impressive length slid inside her wet cavern and didn't stop until he reached her barrier. He kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry Hermione; this will hurt. But I promise it will be worth it..."

He slammed into her, ripping apart her virginity. Hermione screamed and tears started rolling down her cheeks. Keeping his hips still, Severus kissed away her tears. The stinging pain receded and she felt full. Slowly she rocked her hips towards him. Taking this as a sign to move, Severus slowly pulled out of her and gently pushed back within her. He continued with gentle movement while kissing her face softly. The pain turned into pleasure and Hermione wanted more.

"Please Severus... Harder..."

He increased his thrusts and she wrapped her legs around him more securely. She bit his shoulder and raked his back with her nails while he thrust into her relentlessly.

Soon, they reached their peaks and both drowned in glorious orgasms. Severus rolled off her and laid by her side. He pulled her into his arms and covered themselves with a sheet.

* * *

Severus Snape woke with a big smile on his face. He seemed to be feeling a wonderful sensation on his groin. He opened his eyes and looked down to find Hermione Granger, Know-It-All extraordinaire, in all her naked glory, sucking the life out of his cock.

" _Again_ Miss Granger?"

Hermione slowly let him out of her mouth with a loud _pop_ and smirked at him.

"I woke up and it greeted me 'good morning'... I _had_ to say thank you..."

"It has greeted you three times during the night, which had resulted in my tiredness..."

"Why _Professor_ , are you not feeling... _up_ to the task?"

"Have you lost your talent for observation and deduction? I am very much up to the task. The evidence was just in your smart little mouth..."

"Do you want my mouth back on it?"

"Yes... But before that I need to go collect ingredients..."

"What for?"

"A strenghtening potion... Obviously..."

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: PLEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW...**_

 _ **Thank you Lady Seiryu, GHIM, shreyashisaha.13, SeraphinaAngel, Demonicca, TequilaNervous, Onyx Obsidian, Snapespheoniks, MHS1986, bookish-rebel, Odaxelagnia13, corie.f, mini pony lover, Suzululu4moe, laurashley11, Snapesbloodredneko, Mikailah, LaTishaSnapeMalfoy29, tlc125, PeachSchappes, siriusbarks, TansyLofts, anon, villafoo, granger-slytherinboys, , Auroras**_ _ **Jenkins, dem bones, adavi821, Mari SF, hoboman67, Amarenima Redwood, RoseHana, Pinup95, Pleadingadult, Soulless Huntress, Bubblegum, JarOdirt, Karli1252, RhodaBush, pianomouse, misia88 and guests.**_

 _ **Love you guys :-***_

 _ **Please read my other stories too... I hope you'll find them nice as well...**_


End file.
